reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Unchartered Waters
Synopsis Mary’s Commitment To Her Upcoming Marriage Will be Tested As Mary’s upcoming wedding looms, a terrible tragedy pushes Mary and Darnley apart, forcing Mary to enlist in Catherine’s help. Elizabeth encounters a traitor to Spain, who petitions her to support an expedition to the New World. Plot Over the coming week, guests will be arriving from across the continent to witness Queen Mary and Lord Darnley's Catholic wedding, and few are as important as Lucrezia de' Medici. She lends legitimacy and strength both to Queen Mary's Scottish rule and their joint claims to the English Throne. However, after Lord Darnley jokingly insulted King Francis, Lucrezia withdrew her support and set sail for the following day back to Florence, Italy. Queen Mary was very upset over this. Because if the Duchess goes, she takes her support and the promise of funding with her. She agreed to reconsider if she was given the lands belonging to Lord Theodore Davies. The lands are quite valuable, and come with a title, The Earldom of Menteith. And only with this exchange would she willing to continue supporting Mary's rule. After a day of misadventures, Queen Mary and Lord Bothwell were able to acquiring the Davies Estate' papers. With that, Lucrezia was pleased to continue the alliance between Florence and Scotland. Unbeknown to Lucrezia, Lord Bothwell insured the papers by offering Lord Theodore Davies his choice of five of Bothwell's favourite horses, on top of Queen Mary's offer. Quotes David Rizzio: You will have love or an heir, but not both. If you choose a child, it will be a son, and he will rule both nations. England and Scotland, united at last, and in peace. This is your fate. John Hawkins: I brought something back called a turkey. Ugly bird, to be sure, but quite delicious. Queen Elizabeth: Ah, yes. My guards warned me of the large, angry chicken. They've deemed it unsafe. John Hawkins: Fruit from the New World! It's called a tomato! Queen Elizabeth: This is a fruit? John Hawkins: Some say vegetable. Standing argument. Notes * King Francis, King Philip, Queen Leeza, Prince Henri, John Knox, Leith Bayard, Sebastian, Marie de Guise, Lord White and Lord Lennox were all mentioned but did not appear. * This episode took place in the Kingdom of France, the Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of Scotland. * John Hawkins is introduced. * David Rizzio is introduced. * Queen Leeza is back in Spain. * Prince Henri is returning to France after fighting with the Turks. * Queen Catherine arrived in Scotland for Mary's Wedding. * Mary and Darnley's Wedding will take place in two days, * Lord Bothwell is revealed to be The Loyal Watchman. Playing With FireHighland Games * The New World is brought up between Queen Elizabeth and John Hawkins. * Mary and Darnley both finalize preparations for their wedding. * Narcisse and Catherine make plans to use Nicole Touchet to control King Charles. * Gideon Blackburn grieves over his daughter, Agatha Blackburn offscreen. * Mary and Bothwell are stranded together. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Lady Keira Trivia * Jonathan Goad and Gideon Blackburn were both credited, but do not appear. * Despite previously being part of the cast line-up, Jonathan Keltz was not credited, and did not appear. Historical Notes * John Hawkins was real. His name was Captain John Hawkins and he was a naval commander for Queen Elizabeth. In 1564, Elizabeth invested in Hawkins and he set forth to West African. * John Hawkins and his cousin, Sir Francis Drake founded a charity for the relief of sick and elderly Mariners. * David Rizzio become the private secretary of Mary, Queen of Scots. * Lucrezia de' Medici's real name was Lucrezia de' Medici, Duchess of Ferrara born in 1545 – 21 April 1561. * Catherine de' Medici is Lucrezia de' Medici's grand-niece. * Lucrezi's son, Bernardo Salviati was the knight of the Order of St. John of Jerusalem; served Catherine de' Medici in France in 1561 Cardinal. * Mary, Queen of Scots and Lord Darnley's son and future king, James Stuart was born 19 June 1566, a full year after their marriage. * Prince Henry of France never fought in, or with Turkey. * King Charles IX never had a mistress named 'Nicole' however he did have a mistress named Marie Touchet, who would be 16 at the time and was born a farm girl before coming to French Court. * Mary Beaton's aunt, Janet Beaton was mistress to Lord Bothwell, who become Mary Stuart's 3rd husband. Gallery Uncharted Waters - Promotional Images 8.jpg Uncharted Waters - Promotional Images 7.jpg Uncharted Waters - Promotional Images 6.jpg Uncharted Waters - Promotional Images 5.jpg Uncharted Waters - Promotional Images 4.jpg Uncharted Waters - Promotional Images 3.jpg Uncharted Waters - Promotional Images 2.jpg Uncharted Waters - Promotional Images 1.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | Lord Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Adam Croasdell | colspan="2" | Lord Bothwell |- | Steve Lund | colspan="2" | Luc Narcisse |- | Ann Pirvu | colspan="2" | Nicole Touchet |- | Andrew Shaver | David Rizzio | |- | Max Lloyd-Jones | John Hawkins | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Sara Garcia | colspan="2" |Lady Keira |- |Rose Napoli ||Lucrezia de' Medici | |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • King Darnley's Coronation • • Narcisse and Catherine • • The Crown Matrimonial • • Claude and Luc • References }} Category:Season 4 Category:Episode